narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Glozelle
Glozelle was a Telmarine Lord in the service of King Miraz, and was also the general of the Telmarine army. Biography During the Narnian Revolution, Lord Glozelle and his cousin and fellow Lord, Sopespian, plotted the death of their king, Miraz, just as he had plotted the death of his brother to become king in the first place. They planned to overthrow Miraz and take over the kingdom themselves by talking him into accepting the challenge to a duel with Peter Pevensie. When they did so (by cleverly using Miraz's own arrogance to encourage the idea), Glozelle served as a Marshal of the Lists, along with Sopespian. Glozelle was especially turned against Miraz by an insult that Miraz made at him that morning, though he continued to pretend to be loyal until the opportunity would arise to betray the arrogant king. thumb|left|300px|Glozelle, Miraz, Sopespian and [[Gregoire at the Duel with Peter.]] Film Adaption During the duel at Aslan's How, King Miraz fell when trying to stab Peter, and in return Peter stabbed him in the chink of his armor, but did not kill him. Instead, Peter left his fate up to Caspian X. In the end, Caspian chose not to kill him, sparing his life, possibly intending to banish him instead. When Miraz returned to his Marshals of the List, Sopespian feigned trying to help him up, but discreetly stabbed him with Susan's arrow. In the book, full battle arose just before Glozelle stabbed Miraz with his own sword. Glozelle and Sopespian blamed Miraz's fall on a false move by the Old Narnians, therefore justifying that their army spontaneously charge at the Old Narnian Army, beginning the Second Battle of Beruna. Glozelle charged back to the Telmarine Army and ordered for his cavalry to charge. At the end of the battle, Glozelle prepared to stab Caspian X with a spear (in the movie), but hesitated and placed the spear down (showing honour). He was then knocked out by the revived Dryads of the Narnian trees. He later became one of the three Telmarines that were the first to leave Narnia and go back to Earth: the ones blessed by Aslan. Trivia *Glozelle's name can be traced to the old English verb gloze, meaning 'flattery or deceit' *In the BBC film, as well as in the [[Prince Caspian (book)|book version of Prince Caspian]], Glozelle does not appear until near the end (before the battle), in which he and Sopespian conspire against Miraz and talk him into accepting Peter's challenge. In the BBC version, however, when Miraz falls he is wounded by Peter, and Glozelle stabs him dead as revenge for an earlier insult he gave him. He then attacks Peter, only to be killed by him. *Glozelle is in the Disney film version, where he is portrayed by Italian actor Pierfrancesco Favino. This Glozelle is Miraz's general, whom he orders to assassinate Prince Caspian. He stands by as Sopespian murders the Usurper King, and survives the Battle of Beruna. He is the first to agree to return to the South Sea, from which all Telmarines originate, and Aslan promises him a good future. Despite serving Miraz, he is portrayed as an honourable soldier (along the lines of a chivalrous knight or a Samurai following Bushido), as he is shown to take responsibility for his mistakes instead of blaming them on his subordinates. *In the book, he and Sopespian are depicted as tall men with capes and pointed caps. de:Glozelle Category:Characters Category:Telmarines Category:Prince Caspian Category:Nobility Category: Telmarine Army Category:Villians Category:Male characters Category:Adults